svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Berättelsen om Yands herrgård
Av E. och H. Heron (pseudonym för Katherine and Hesketh Prichard) — DEN FAKTOR i mänskligt trosliv, som du kallar "själ", kan inte förklaras rationellt, sade Thierry, den berömde franske kritikern och filosofen. Han och Flaxman Low hade nått fram till slutet av en lång diskussion, och Thierry försvarade sin ståndpunkt som materialist. Flaxman Low, som forskade i det ockulta och ofta skrev om olika spiritistiska manifestationer, nickade instämmande. — Det går jag med på, sade han. Men när en människa dör, finns det inte då en faktor, som man i allmänhet inte räknar med, då. man ser den förändring som inträder? Självfallet! För trots att kroppen fortfarande existerar, sönderfaller den snabbt, vilket bevisar att det som tidigare höll den samman har avlägsnats. Fransmannen skrattade och ändrade taktik. — För min del tror jag inte på spöken! Andeuppenbarelser, ockulta fenomen — är inte det ett slags soptunna, där en viss skola kastar allting som de inte kan förstå eller förklara? — Vad skulle du då säga, om jag berättade att jag har tillbringat en stor del av mitt liv med att undersöka denna speciella soptunna och att jag haft sådan tur, att jag med en viss framgång kunnat sortera en liten del av dess innehåll, svarade Flaxman Low. — Det är säkert mycket intressant, men jag skulle nog vilja ha mera personlig erfarenhet inom det området innan jag yttrar mig, sade Thierry tvivlande. — Just nu undersöker jag ett mycket säreget fall, sade Low. Du kanske har tid att komma med mig några dagar? Thierry funderade en stund. — Det vill jag gärna, svarade han. Men ursäkta en fråga: Är det ett övertygande spöke? — Följ med mig till Yand och döm själv. Jag har redan varit där en gång, och jag kan ge dig läget i största korthet. För några veckor sedan for jag till Yands herrgård på inbjudan av ägaren, Sir George Blackburton, som ville veta vad jag ansåg om de fenomen som förekom där. Man klagade över att det var omöjligt att stanna i ett av rummen, i matsalen. — Nå, vad liknar han, denne Monsieur Spöke? frågade fransmannen skrattande. — Ingen har vare sig sett eller hört honom. Man kan inte se, höra eller lukta honom, men man kan känna honom och — smaka honom. Efter ett bestämt klockslag kan ingen stanna i rummet, de blir helt enkelt utträngda... Det sista tåget den kvällen släppte av Flaxman Low och hans vän vid en liten station nära Yand. Det var sent, men en förspänd gigg stod och väntade och förde dem snabbt till herrgården. Den stora huvudbyggnaden avtecknade sig mot det täta mörkret. — Blackburton skulle ha mött oss, men jag misstänker att han inte kommit hem än, sade Low. Varför står dörren öppen? tillfogade han, när han steg in i hallen. Bakom ett förhänge såg de att det lyste. När de passerat detta befann de sig i ena änden av en lång hall, där en bred trappa öppnade sig framför dem. — Men vem är det här? utropade Thierry. En gestalt stapplade vacklande för varje steg nedför trappan. Det verkade som om han druckit. Hans ansikte var askgrått, och ögonen hade sjunkit in i skallen på honom. — Tack gode Gud för att ni har kommit! Jag hörde er utanför, sade han med svag stämma. — Det är Sir George Blackburton, sade Low, medan mannen ramlade framåt och föll rakt i armarna på honom. De lade honom på mattan och försökte återkalla honom till medvetande. Efter ett par minuter öppnade han ögonen och reste sig vacklande. Han var ingalunda drucken utan hade drabbats av en svår chock. — Kom, jag kunde inte stanna kvar ensam. Kom genast. De gick snabbt över hallen. Blackburton gick före genom en bred korridor till en dubbeldörr, som han efter en anmärkningsvärt lång paus slog upp, och de steg in tillsammans. På det stora bordet mitt i rummet stod en släckt lampa, lite kringslängd mat och ett stort, tänt ljus. Men allas ögon riktades genast mot en mörk nisch vid sidan av en tung, skulpterad spis, där en gestalt satt förstenad uppe på ryggstödet av en enorm karmstol. Flaxman Low ryckte till sig ett ljus och gick över rummet. Överst på stolen med fötterna på armstöden satt en kraftigt byggd ung man hopsjunken. Hans mun var öppen, och hans ögon uppåtriktade. Man kunde inte se några ytterligare detaljer nedifrån annat än den förfärande blekheten på kind och strupe. — Vem är det? utropade Low och lade försiktigt handen på mannens knä. Vidrörandet kom gestalten att sjunka ihop i en hög på golvet med det gapande, skrämda ansiktet vänt upp mot dem. — Han är död, sade Low efter en snabb undersökning. Jag skulle förmoda att han varit död några timmar. — Det är stackars Batty, en av mina skogvaktare, sade Sir George. Han ville gärna försöka finna en förklaring till spökerierna, och i går bad han att jag skulle låsa in honom här med mat för ett helt dygn. Först vägrade jag, men jag trodde att, om något hände medan han var där inne ensam, så skulle det intressera er. Vem kunde tro att det skulle sluta så här? — När fann ni honom? frågade Low. — Jag kom just från min moders hus för en halvtimma sedan. Jag tände ljuset i hallen och kom sedan in här med ett ljus. När jag steg in i rummet, slocknade ljuset och — jag tror att jag blir vansinnig! — Berätta allting ni såg, uppmanade Low. — Ni kommer att tro att jag är rubbad, men när ljuset slocknade och jag nästan förlamad sjönk ner i en länstol, såg jag att två ögon bakom galler fixerade mig! — Ögon bakom galler? Vad menar ni? — Det verkade som ögonen såg på mig genom tunna, lodräta stänger, som stängerna i en bur. Vad var det? Med ett kvävt rop ryckte Sir George bakåt. Han hade närmat sig den döde och förklarade nu att någonting hade strukit över hans ansikte. — Ni stod på den här fläcken framför spisen, eller hur? Jag skall stanna kvar här och undersöka saken. Under tiden, min käre Thierry, så är jag säker på att du vill hjälpa Sir George att bära den här stackars människan till ett mera passande ställe, sade Flaxman Low. När den unge skogvaktarens kropp hade burits ut, gick Low långsamt runt i rummet. En lång stund stod han under den gamla skulpterade spiskåpan, som nådde upp till taket och sköt ut med egendomliga huvuden av satyrer och djur. Det som var närmast nischen föreställde en grip med spetsig örnnäbb. Sir George hade stått direkt nedanför i det ögonblick han kände något vidröra sitt ansikte. Nu stod Flaxman Low ensam i det stora, dunkla rummet och väntade. Ljuset kastade sitt matta, gula sken på skuggorna, som tycktes även de samla sig tätare samman och vänta. Till slut slog det avlägset i en dörr, och när Low böjde sig framåt för att lyssna kände han tydligt något mot nacken. Han svängde runt. Där fanns ingenting! Han letade noga på bägge sidor och lade sedan sin hand på gripens huvud. Ännu en gång kändes den mjuka kontakten, denna gång på händerna, som om någonting hade flutit förbi i luften. Detta var någonting definitivt. Det hade lokaliserats till gripens huvud. Low tog ett ljus för att granska det närmare och fann då fyra långa, svarta hår hänga ner från gripens kloliknande näbb. Han höll på att lossa dem, när Thierry återvände. — Vi måste få iväg Sir George så fort som möjligt, sade han. — Ja, vi bör först och främst se till att han kommer bort, samtyckte Low. Vår undersökning får uppskjutas till i morgon. Följande dag återvände de till Yand. Det är en mycket stor herrgård, vacker och ålderdomlig med långt neddraget skiffertak och djupt liggande blyinfattade fönster, som vette mot höga prydnadsbuskar och gräsmattor kantade av stenvaser. Påfåglar solade sig på de sammetsmjuka gräsmattorna. Kyrkspiran stack upp över träden på ena sidan, och en gammal mur, som var täckt av murgröna och klängväxter och på flera ställen genombruten av valvbågar, var det enda som skiljde trädgården från kyrkogården. Det hemsökta rummet låg på husets baksida. Ett trevligt, fyrkantigt rum möblerat i förra århundradets stil. Eldstadens överkåpa, som var av ek, nådde upp till taket, och ett brett fönster, som nästan fyllde en hel vägg i rummet, hade utsikt mot kyrkans västra port. Low stod ett ögonblick vid det öppna fönstret och såg hur kvällssolen flödade över gräsmattor och rabatter. — Ser ni den där infällda dörren i kyrkmuren till vänster, frågade Sir George, som ställt sig vid hans sida. Det är dörren till familjens gravvalv. En verkligt uppiggande utsikt, eller hur? — Jag skulle vilja gå dit, anmärkte Low. — Menar ni till gravvalvet? frågade Sir George med ett strävt skratt. Ja, gärna om ni verkligen vill det. Är det något annat jag kan visa er eller berätta för er? — Ja. I går fann jag det här hängande från gripens huvud, sade Low och visade en tunn strimma svart hår. Det måste ha strukit mot ert ansikte, när ni stod under den. Har ni någon aning om vems hår det kan vara? — Det är kvinnohår! Den enda kvinna, som mig veterligt har varit här de sista månaderna, är en gråhårig gammal tjänarinna. Hon städar här. Jag är säker på att det inte fanns här, när jag stängde in Batty. — Det är människohår, ytterst grovt, långt och oklippt, sade Low, men det behöver ju inte nödvändigtvis ha tillhört en kvinna. — I alla händelser är det inte mitt, för jag har rödblont hår, och stackars Batty var blond. Jag hoppas ni ursäktar mig om jag drar mig tillbaka. Jag tittar in till er i morgon. Något senare slog sig Low och Thierry ner i spökrummet för att se vad som skulle hända. De rökte och samspråkade fram till småtimmarna. En stor lampa brann klart på bordet, och allting verkade hemtrevligt. — Erfarenheten visar att spöken har en förslagen vana att experimentera med personer, som antingen är mycket naiva eller som lätt blir uppjagade, sade Thierry. Till hans överraskning instämde Flaxman Low. — Det är sant att de väljer lämpliga personer, sade han. D.v.s. inte lättlurade människor, utan sådana, vars sinnen är tillräckligt vakna för att kunna upptäcka närvaron av ett andeväsen. Under mina egna undersökningar försöker jag eliminera vad du nog skulle kalla det övernaturliga elementet. Jag sysslar med dessa mystiska fenomen på ett så materialistiskt sätt som möjligt. — Nå, vad säger du om Battys död? Han dog helt enkelt av skräck. — Jag tror knappast det. Omständigheterna kring hans död stämmer egendomligt överens med vad vi vet om detta rums hemska historia. Han dog av rädsla och tryck i förening. Hörde du doktorns anmärkning? Han sade: "Det är samma symptom som jag har lagt märke till hos personer, som klämts till döds i en folksamling." — Jag erkänner att det är tillräckligt egendomligt. Nu är klockan redan över två, och jag är törstig. Jag tror jag tar lite seltersvatten. Thierry reste sig från stolen och gick fram till buffén, där han hällde upp ett fullt glas från sifonen. — Tvi! Vilken avskyvärd smak! — I seltersvattnet? — Inte alls, sade fransmannen irriterat. Jag har inte smakat på det än. Nån vidrig fluga har tagit sig in i munnen skulle jag tro. Tvi! Avskyvärt! Det smakar som om en äcklig svamp hade exploderat i munnen på mig. — Jag känner den också. Och jag hoppas att det övertygar dig. — Du menar inte att... Medan Thierry talade, slocknade lampan. Low hörde hur fransmannen letade efter ett ljus i mörkret, hur han fann det med ett belåtet grymtande och sedan skrapade eld på en tändsticka. Den fräste till och slocknade. Ytterligare en tändsticka, som betedde sig på samma sätt, medan Thierry svor dämpat. — Ge mig dina tändstickor, Flaxman, mina verkar vara fuktiga, sade han till slut. Low reste sig och trevade sig fram genom rummet. Mörkret var totalt. — Mörkt som i Egypten — man kan ta på det. Var är du? hörde han Thierry säga, men rösten verkade komma långt bortifrån. — Jag kommer, svarade han, men det är svårt att ta sig fram. Low hade just yttrat dessa ord, när det slog honom vad de innebar. Han stannade och försökte komma underfund med i vilken del av rummet han stod. Tystnaden var djup, och den tilltagande känslan av att något pressade sig mot honom verkade som en nattmara. Thierrys röst hördes åter, men svagt och allt mera avlägset. — Jag kvävs, Flaxman, var är du? Jag är här vid dörren. Aaaaj! Ett halvkvävt skrik av smärta och fasa följde, fast det knappast nådde fram till Low genom en atmosfär, som blev allt tätare. — Thierry, vad står på? ropade han. Öppna dörren! Men han fick inte något svar. Vad hade hänt Thierry i detta förfärande, klibbiga mörker? Hade han också dödats, blivit krossad mot väggen? Vad hade hänt? Luften kunde man nu ta på. Den var tung, motbjudande och påminde om kallt, fuktigt kött! Low sträckte förtvivlad ut sina händer för att kunna röra vid ett bord, en stol, vad som helst bara inte detta kladdiga, jäsande mjuka, som vällde mot honom från alla sidor och hindrade honom från att få tag på något gripbart. Han visste nu att han var alldeles ensam — men vad kämpade han mot? Han började förlora fotfästet under sina våldsamma försök att få kontakt med dörren. Det fuktiga köttet kröp fram på hans hals, hans kinder — hans andedräkt kom i korta ansträngda flämtningar, medan trycket fick honom att hjälplöst svaja av och an. Våtkallt kött samlade sig runt honom som om det var kroppen till någon fet, förfärlig varelse. Sedan följde en stingande känsla på kin-den. Low grep om någonting — ett brak och en luftström... Nästa förnimmelse Low hade var att han kände sig dödssjuk. Han låg på fuktigt gräs, vinden svepte över honom, och allt det rena och friska i den fria luften nådde hans näsborrar. Han satte sig upp och såg sig om. Gryningen kom vindblåst i öster, och i dess ljus såg han att han satt på gräset framför Yands herrgård. De blyinfattade fönstren i spökrummet stod öppna ovanför honom. Han försökte komma ihåg vad som hade hänt. Långsamt förnam han att han höll någonting i sin knutna, högra hand — någonting mörkt, smalt och förvridet. Det kunde ha varit en lång strimma näver eller skinnet av en huggorm — det var omöjligt att säga vad i det svaga ljuset. Han kom att tänka på Thierry och reste sig. I rummet syntes till hans förvåning inga kullvräkta möbler. Allting stod som det gjort, när lampan slocknade. Men inte ett spår av Thierry. Low hoppade in genom fönstret. Han tog Thierrys tändsticksask och tände ett ljus. Allting verkade som vanligt. Det fruktansvärda för några timmar sedan hade försvunnit. Men var var Thierry? Med ljuset gick han ut genom dörren och sökte i de angränsande rummen. I ett av dem fann han till sin lättnad fransmannen djupt inslumrad i en länstol. Low rörde vid hans arm. Thierry reste sig med ett språng och avvärjde ett inbillat slag med sin arm. Sedan vände han sitt skrämda anlete mot Low. — Flaxman! Hur klarade du dig? — Jag skulle först vilja fråga dig, hur du kom undan, sade Low och smålog, när han såg hur nattens upplevelser hade härjat med hans väns utseende och livsandar. — Jag trängdes ut ur rummet mot dörren och jag kände mig som en fluga dränkt i gelé. Jag kunde inte röra mig utan sjönk bara djupare ner i den kvävande massan. Luften tätnade, jag ropade på dig, men dina svar var ohörbara. Sedan trycktes jag plötsligt mot dörren av en enorm hand — så kändes det åtminstone. Jag kämpade för mitt liv och plötsligt — hur det gick till vet jag inte — befann jag mig utanför dörren. Jag ropade förgäves på dig. Och eftersom jag inte kunde hjälpa dig, gick jag hit och — nu måste jag bekänna det här för dig, min vän — jag låste och reglade dörren. En stund senare gick jag ut i hallen och lyssnade, men eftersom jag inte hörde någonting, beslöt jag mig för att vänta tills det blev ljust och Sir George kom tillbaka. — Spelar ingen roll, sade Low. I alla händelser var det värt att få uppleva det här. — Nej, inte för mig! Jag avundas dig inte dina forskningar i kusligheter. Jag förstår nu fullkomligt att Sir George greps av panik, när han fick att göra med något så här fasansfullt. Det är dessutom alldeles omöjligt att förklara det här. Då hörde de att Sir George var i annalkande, och de gick ut för att möta honom. — Jag kunde inte sova på hela natten för att jag tänkte på er! ropade Blackburton, när han såg dem, och jag kom så fort det blev ljust. Low berättade om nattens händelser, och när han kommit till slutet, utbrast Sir George plötsligt: — Ni har blivit skadad i ansiktet, Low. Flaxman Low såg sig i spegeln. I det starka ljuset kunde man nu se tre parallella svullnader, som gick från ena ögat ner mot munnen. — Jag kommer ihåg en stingande smärta, det var som ett piskslag mot kinden. Vad anser du kan ha förorsakat de här märkena, Thierry? frågade Low. Thierry såg på dem och skakade på huvudet. — Ingen med sitt förnuft i behåll skulle våga sig på en förklaring efter det som hänt i natt, svarade han. — Tror du det var någonting i den här stilen? frågade Low igen och lade det föremål han höll i handen på bordet. — Långt och tunt som ett sabelformat blad med brungul färg och vridet som en korkskruv, vad kan det vara? — Jag gissar att det är en nagel från en människa, föreslog Low. — Men ingen mänsklig varelse har sådana klor — utom kanske en högt uppsatt kines. — Det finns ingen kinaman i trakten, och så vitt jag vet har det aldrig funnits någon, sade Blackburton avmätt. Jag fruktar att trots allting som ni kastat er in i så modigt, så har vi inte kommit närmare någon naturlig förklaring. — Tvärtom, sade Flaxman Low. Jag tror att jag ser en lösning, och kanske kan jag omvända dig, Thierry. — Och hur tänker du få ett sammanhang mellan den där nageln och den svarta hårtussen och ögonen, som såg genom ett burgaller? För att inte glömma Battys öde och det som tydde på att han dött genom tryck och kvävning? Vidare vår upplevelse med svällande kött och någonting som började fylla och slutligen fyllde rummet? Hur skall du kunna sammanlänka dessa fenomen genom någon godtagbar hypotes? frågade Thierry en aning ironiskt. Vid lunchen frågade Low vem som hade bott i huset före 1840. — Det kan ha varit en man, möjligen en kvinna, men att döma av hans intressen skulle jag snarare tro att det var en man, som var mycket beläst i forntida nekromanti — andebesvärjelse —, österländsk magi, mesmerism och liknande ämnen. Och var han inte begravd i er familjs gravkrypta, som ni pekade på? — Vet ni något mera om honom, frågade Sir George förvånat. — Jag skulle tro att han var svartmuskig och nästan luden, fortsatte Low eftertänksamt, troligen en enstöring, som led av en sjuklig och överdriven dödsfruktan. — Hur vet ni allt det där? — Jag frågade bara. Stämmer det? — Ni har beskrivit min kusin, Sir Gilbert Blackburton in i minsta detalj. Jag kan visa hans porträtt i ett annat rum. När de stod och såg på porträttet av Sir Gilbert Blackburton, som hade ett avlångt, melankoliskt, olivgult ansikte med ett tätt, svart skägg, fortsatte Sir George: — Min farfader efterträdde honom här på Yand. Jag har ofta hört min far tala om Sir Gilbert och hans egendomliga studier och abnorma dödsfruktan. Egendomligt nog dog han till slut ganska plötsligt, medan han fortfarande var frisk och stark. Han förutsade sin egen stundande död och hade kallat hit doktorn en eller två veckor, innan han dog. Han lades i en kista, som han låtit konstruera efter egna ritningar, och begravdes i valvet. Hans död inträffade 1842 eller 1843. Om det intresserar er, kan jag visa er en del av hans papper. Flaxman Low tillbringade eftermiddagen med att gå igenom hans kvarlämnade papper. När kvällen kom, reste han sig från sitt arbete med en belåten suck, sträckte på sig och förenade sig med Thierry/ och Sir George i trädgården. De åt middag borta hos Lady Blackburton, och det blev sent innan Sir George blev ensam med Low och hans vän. — Jag har kommit till den slutsatsen att herrgården hemsökes av Sir Gilbert Blackburton, som dog, eller rättare sagt, tycktes dö, den femtonde augusti 1842, förkunnade Flaxman Low. — Nonsens! Nageln var minst femton tum — hur kan ni härleda den till Sir Gilbert, sade Blackburton irriterat. — Jag är övertygad om att den tillhör Sir Gilbert, svarade Low. — Men det där långa håret, som liknade en kvinnas? — Sir Gilberts död var aldrig fullständig, vilket jag hoppas kunna bevisa längre fram. Även i fråga om döda personer känner man fall, där hår och naglar fortsatt att växa. Jag gjorde en ungefärlig beräkning för att få fram den hastighet med vilken en nagel växer under sådana omständigheter, och jag kunde bestämma ett approximativt datum för Sir Gilberts död. Även hans huvudhår fortsatte växa. — Men ögonen bakom galler? Jag såg dem ju själv, utropade Sir George. — Ögonfransarna växte också. — Jag antar att du har ett slags teori i samband med det här? undrade Thierry. Den måste vara mycket underlig. — Sir Gilbert tycktes ha bemästrat en invecklad och uråldrig metod genom vilken kroppens mera timliga funktioner eliminerades. I stället bevarades de mera eteriska delarna, själen eller livsanden, och kroppen hindrades därigenom från det slutliga sönderfallet. På detta sätt skulle den verkliga döden kunna skjutas upp i evigheter. Skyddad mot de vanliga livsförändringarna kunde deras förandligade kropp fortsätta att leva ett begränsat liv praktiskt taget hur länge som helst. — Detta är en högst egendomlig idé, min käre vän, sade Thierry. — Men varför skulle Sir Gilbert hemsöka herrgården och ett enda rum? — Andar har en nästan universell tendens att återvända till de ställen där de levat under sitt kroppsliga liv. Vi kan inte förklara varför omgivningen har denna dragningskraft. — Men den där växande massan? — Det kan jag inte förklara så utförligt som jag skulle önska. Men förmågan att utvidgas och sammandraga sig långt utöver vad vi kan fatta är något som man länge förbundit med spiritistiska fenomen. — Ett ögonblick, min käre Flaxman, sade Thierry efter en kort paus. Det där är mycket skickligt och knepigt uttänkt. Som teori har den min fulla beundran. Men bevis — bevis är vad vi vill ha nu. Flaxman Low betraktade orubbligt de två misstrogna ansiktena. — Detta, sade han långsamt, är Sir Gilbert Blackburtons hår, och denna nagel är från hans lillfinger på vänster hand. Jag kan bevisa mitt påstående genom att öppna kistan. Sir George, som otåligt vandrade av och an i rummet, stannade. — Jag tycker inte alls om det här, Low. Jag ser inte något skäl varför vi skall våldföra oss på kistan. Jag anser inte att jag har någon skyldighet att verifiera er motbjudande teori. Det enda jag vill är att bli kvitt den där kusliga hemsökelsen, vem det än må vara. — Skulle jag ha rätt, svarade Low, så kommer ni att befrias för alltid från hans närvaro om ni öppnar kistan och utsätter kvarlevorna för starkt solsken. I den tidiga morgonen med sommarsolen värmande Yands gräsmattor bar de tre männen kistan från gravkryptan till ett lugnt ställe bland buskarna, där de skyddade från insyn reste kistlocket. I kistan låg Gilbert Blackburtons skepnad, och hans långa, grova, svarta hår hängde som en man över öronen. Hans ögonfransar var hoptovade och föll mot de insjunkna kinderna. Vid sidan av kroppen låg armarna sträckta med de beniga händerna. Varje hand hade en knippa vidjelika, otroligt långa naglar. Lillfingret hade inte någon nagel! Efter två timmar kom de tillbaka. Solen hade verkat under tiden. Ingenting återstod då av Sir Gilbert Blackburton mer än ett naket skelett och några halvruttna klädtrasor. Spöket på Yands herrgård har sedan dess aldrig hörts av. När Thierry tog farväl av Flaxman Low, sade han: — I sinom tid kommer du att skapa en ny vetenskap, min käre monsieur Flaxman men för min sinnesfrid lägger du allt fram dina fakta lite väl grundligt. Ursprungstitel: The story of Yand manor house, först publicerad i "Real ghost stories", Pearson's Monthly Magazine, Vol. 5. 1898. Kategori:H. Heron Kategori:Spökhistoria